-MASTER-
by code88238611
Summary: HYUNG!" Eunhyuk! Dia menghilang, dia menghilang dari pelukanku grim reaper itu menampakan dirinya lagi. "Selamat datang, master "


**MASTER**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : Super Junior and others k-pop idol**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya author T_T *brb nangis, guling-guling di trotoar sambil mencret (?)***

**Summary : "HYUNG!" Eunhyuk! Dia menghilang, dia menghilang dari pelukanku grim reaper itu menampakan dirinya lagi. "Selamat datang, master~"**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_HYUNG!_"

"EUNHYUK!"

"_ANDWA_—mph"

Aku mempercepat larianku untuk mengejar dongsaengku yang dibawa mahluk berjubah hitam dan membawa sabit besar. Dinginnya angin malam menerpa-nerpa tubuhku saat aku mencoba jari-jari kecil dongsaengku yang di bawa oleh mahluk buruk rupa itu, tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan grim reaper itu menculik adikku!.

"Mmmphh, _h-hyu…ng_…"

_Andwae_ Eunhyuk, hyung akan menggapai jarimu, kau akan dipelukan hyung lagi. _Grim Reaper_ itu tersenyum, yah… aku bisa melihat mulutnya tersenyum kearahku. Brengsek. Dia meletakkan sabit besarnya kearah dada Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis menatapku. Aku ingin berteriak minta tolong, tolong!. Tapi seakan harapanku percuma karena di tengah malamnya hutan yang hanya terdengar raungan serigala seperti ini siapa yang akan datang?.

_**SPRRASSSH**_

Jantungku seolah teriris saat melihat sabit besar itu masuk dan menyayat dada Eunhyuk, darah keluar dari dada Eunhyuk. Aku berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk, terduduk lunglai dan menaruh raganya yang tak lagi bergerak di pangkuanku. Aku menangis kaku saat mendengar tawaan dari T_he Grim Reaper_ –yang terbang entah kemana— itu yang seolah-olah mencemoohku. Brengsek. Ku palingkan pandanganku untuk melihat bulan dan bintang yang berdiri megah di atas hutan ini. Percuma, untuk apa aku melihat kematian dari… adikku. Kini, aku merasakan benda cair turun dari tepi mataku. Eun…-hyuk…

Aku akan membunuhmu, _Grim Reaper_. Aku akan balas dendam atas kematian adikku.

"Hahaha… Hahaha… Hahaha…"

.

.

.

Silau… ngghh…

"Selamat pagi, _Master~_"

Aku mencoba membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit dan merasakan kilauan cahaya itu menembus pupilku. Mulutku tebuka lebar saat melihat dua pria memakai jas putih sedang tersenyum kearahku. Kutengokkan kepalaku melihat kesekitarku, aku berada di kamar yang sangat megah. Megah. MEGAH!

"di-DIMANA INI?" teriakku kaget pada mereka. Salah satu dari mereka hanya meresponku dengan senyuman, ta-tapi senyumannya membuat tubuhku seakan menjadi tenang dan damai. Pria berambut putih dan berpupil putih, memakai jas putih yang sedang tersenyum tadi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengelus rambutku, terasa nyaman.

"Akhirnya kau terbangun setelah tujuh tahun tidur, _master~_" ucapnya.

Eah? Euh? EOH?

Hahaha, mana mungkin ada orang yang tertidur selama tujuh tahun. , pria berambut coklat, bermata hitam itu menghampiriku dan meletakkan cermin di hadapanku.

_**DZZINGGG….**_

Diam, baik aku dan kedua pria berjas putih itu terdiam.

Aku… melihat refleksiku di cermin dan….

Dan…

Dan…

Ehem…

Dan…

DAN KENAPA AKU SUDAH MENJADI SE-

SE-sebesar ini!

_**TEEETTOOOTTTT!**_

Pria berambut coklat itu meniup terompet dan menaburkan sobekan-sobekan kertas warna-warni ke hadapanku. Sedangkan, pria yang berambut putih itu bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum padaku. Uh, senyumannya membuatku meleleh.

"_Master _Lee Sungmin, Selamat hari ulang tahun yang ke-17." Ucap pria berambut dan bermata putih itu lagi-lagi dengan senyum.

"TETTOOTT" kembali pria berambut coklat itu meniup terompet ke hadapanku-_-.

Mereka berdua meliatku lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun untukku.

"_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida_…"

Kupandangi mereka yang terlihat begitu bahagia, eoh, tujuh tahun yang lalu tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-10. Aku kehilangan dongsaengku, Eunhyuk.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di ruangan yang megah seperti ini dan disambut dengan dua orang yang memanggilku _'master'_, siapa mereka? aku bahkan tidak mempunyai sanak saudara. Aku dan Eunhyuk adalah anak yatim piatu. Bingung, apa aku benar-benar tertidur selama tujuh tahun?. Hahaha, sekarang aku adalah seorang pria dengan umur 17 tahun.

Sudah tujuh tahun, tapi aku tidak akan melupakan tujuh tahun silam itu. Aku akan memburu G_rim Reaper_ yang telah membunuh adikku dan membunuhnya… dengan kedua tanganku ini.

Akh! Aku merasakan tusukan tajam yang menembus dadaku. Aku berpaling dan melihat pria berambut coklat itu menatapku dengan tajam. Aku menutup mataku takut karena pandangan pria di depanku ini.

"_Saengil chukkae, saengil chukkae… Saengil chukkae master~_" _Prok… Prok… _Kudenggar pria berambut putih itu selesai bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan. Aku masih tidak berani membuka mataku karena takut dengan pandangan pria bermabut coklat ini. Lalu, terdengar sebuah pukulan keras.

"ACH!" aku membuka mata saat aku mendengar suara orang kesakitan itu. Pria berambut putih itu sedang menatap tajam pria berambut coklat yang mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak sopan, Yesung!" teriak pria berambut putih ke pria berambu coklat, "Cepat minta maaf pada _master_!"

Pria berambut coklat itu menatapku dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar. "Ma…." Ucapnya ragu lalu terdiam.

"Ma…" ucapnya lagi, eoh? Apa sulit untuk mengucapkan kata maaf-_-.

Pria berambut putih itu mengangkat tangannya dan siap-siap melayangkan tangannya ke pria berambut coklat itu. Cepat-cepat kututup mataku karena tidak ingin mellihat hal hina(?) itu.

_**BRAAAKKK**_

GYAA! Pu-pukulannya pasti sangat keras! Eh, tapi tidak mungkin ada orang yang memukul dengan tangan dengan bunyi 'brak' kan?. Kubuka kembali mataku dan kulihat pria berambut putih dan coklat itu terpatung. Pintu kamar ini terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria tampan dengan jas biru sedang memicingkan kedua mata dan alisnya kehadapan dua orang pria didepanku ini.

"Kyakya! Yesungie, Eteuk _hyung_, kalian tidak melihat _master_ sedang ketakutan melihat kalian?" kata pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ryeowookie!" pria berambut coklat langsung tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata dari pria yang berada di dekat pintu kamar ini.

"_Ne_, aku kemari untuk menjemput _master. Master_, sarapan sudah siap~"

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia sudah bangun?" seorang pria menyilangkan kakinya di hadapan sesosok mahluk bertanduk, bertubuh merah dan memiliki sayap. Sosok itu mengangguk di tengah ruangan yang gelap layaknya goa ini.

"_Yes, Master_." Kata sosok yang biasa dikenal dengan _evil_ itu pada masternya, ia menyerahkan sebuah cermin pada masternya. Tiba-tiba kaca itu merefleksikan gambaran seorang pria manis berambut hitam yang masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya, sedangkan di depan pria manis itu terdapat dua orang pria memakai jas putih.

"Hahaha, Hahaha, _Welcome to the dark world, my fiancée_," kata pria yang dengan angkuhnya duduk di sebuah kursi perak bak raja sambil melihat ke kaca itu. Pria itu melihat ke sosok iblis bawahannya lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke iblis itu.

"AKKHH!" teriak iblis itu saat tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua dan darahnya bertaburan mengenai wajah pria yang telah membunuhnya.

Pria itu tertawa melihat sosok _evil_ itu mati dihadapannya dan menjilati darah _evil_ itu yang mengenai wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Menu pagi ini adalah… JENG JENG Macaroni schotel yang ditaburi dengan keju asli~" kata pria bertubuh mungil itu padaku saat aku masih melongo menatap sekeliling ruang makan yang sangat besar ini. Meja yang begitu panjang dengan piring, sendok dan garpu dari Kristal. Lalu di atas meja ini terdapat lampu Kristal yang menghiasi ruang makan ini. Sungguh wow.

"_Master!_ Selamat makan!" Pria bertubuh mungil itu memelukku dengan erat sehingga aku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menurut lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan garpuku untuk makan.

"Anu…" kataku linglung di tengah aku makan. Pria bertubuh mungil yang berada satu kursi disampingku merespon.  
"Apa, _Master_?" tanyanya.  
"Bisakah kau beri tahu, mengapa aku ada disini. Euhm, dan kalian siapa?" tanyaku.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu mengusap tepi bibirku lalu menjilat sisa makanan dari tepi bibirku tadi, setelah selesai menjilat sisa makanan tadi pria bertubuh mungil itu tertawa kecil.

"_Master_, pertama-tama izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ryeowook imnida, aku adalah seorang koki disini."

"Aku," aku menengok ke samping kiriku. Pria berambut coklat yang berada di kamar tadi kini sedang berdiri disampingku. "Yesung _imnida_." Sambungnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Lagi, aku merasakan hawa yang nyaman di sekitarku dan tiba-tiba pria berambut putih dengan senyum khasnya telah duduk di sebrang kursi meja ini.

"Leeteuk _imnida,_" katanya tak lupa dengan senyumannya, "Selamat datang di negeri kami _master, dark world _yang akan membawa master pada G_rim Reaper_."

_Grim Reaper_? Di-dia tahu tentang _Grim Reaper_?

"Kami akan membantumu untuk membunuh _Grim Reaper_, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Aku terdiam, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria bernama Leeteuuk itu.

"_Die_."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak besar berwarna merah dan mengarahkannya kekepalaku.

AKH, sakit, sakit, rasanya sakit sekali.

Yang aku tahu tubuhku sudah tergeletak di meja itu, darah mengalir dari dadaku dan kepalaku. Aku sudah mati?

_Eunhyuk… _

_Apakah aku sudah mati?_

"_Hyung, kau sudah mati…"_

Aku merasakan silau menembus mataku, lalu kucoba membuka mataku lagi. Kulihat Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berdiri di hadapanku. Ini di kamar lagi. Yesung mengasihkan sebuah cermin padaku. Aku melihat kearah cermin itu. Tu-tubuhku… kenapa seperti mayat.

"_Master_ mulai sekarang kau bukan seorang manusia," kata Leeteuk, aku menatapnya.

"Kau adalah _Zombie_." Akhirnya dengan senyum.

"Selamat datang master~"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Annyeong, codechan disini~ menerima kritik ataupun saran dari para readers )) Lagi mencoba menulis ide fantasy nih, hehehe reviews yaaaaaa 3


End file.
